The Treaty
by JonEWaters
Summary: Elven teacher for the Dark arts. 7th year.
1. Beginning

To all. I do understand that I have no knowledge of the 6th year, of course neither do most of us. so I'm mostly going off what is in a pattern for me so far.

With any luck you'll enjoy it…wishful thinking

Harry as well as the other Gryiffindors and Slytherins entered in for their first day in their seventh year for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Much like the usual set of teachers that have left after one year of hosting their "show", after their seemingly "one year 'till retirement" each of them packed off and left. To each student present throughout the entire seventh to third years knew this well and were hoping to keep the tradition going.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat together on the single long desk as they had over the past six years. A few rows back were their apparent rivals throughout the year, who have been proven to serve under He-who-must-not-be-named. Each of them, except the Slytherins, was waiting to see their new Dark Arts teacher, in action.

From above on the small balcony and stairs came forth from the darkness a man. He had long brown locks of hair that came down easily to his shoulders. He wore a blue robe over his casual blue plaid flannel pants and white T-shirt. His blue eyed gaze shot forth at every student in the glass. Apparently, blue was the color of the day. "Good day class." The man said, gazing at them all, yet not with a smile on his face, but an aura of happiness. "As you may have known from the Great Hall these past few days, my name is Sir Iceus. Now, I will soon be accustomed to the soon Professor Iceus soon, but we must get into the habit of that in a matter of days by taking the single step. Speaking of long talks, is Professor Trelawney still here?"

The students gave a small laugh, knowing full well that Professor Trelawney was the Divinations teacher that told everyone, every year that they had some grim punishment or death awaiting them around the corner.

Professor Iceus stepped down the stairs to the Students level; each time he took one stair a second hit on the stone was heard. A tripod, Hermione guessed. Whatever their guesses may have been, each of them were wrong. It was discovered that he held in his right hand a black cane, which Professor Iceus slightly leaned on, as he walked.

"I see you have noticed my cane. Well, it does two things for me; the first is to help me get around this confounded school of yours. And the second-" Professor Iceus stopped as he saw Draco Malfoy talking with his two other companions Crabbe and Goyle. Iceus started again. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure your father would know the second reason for this cane of mine that you so humbly noticed."

The children seemed bewildered. Malfoy was almost as silent as a hummingbird's wings, yet the Professor still heard him? How could this be?

Malfoy replied with everyone's eyes watching him, in suspense at what he was going to answer. He spoke up, very inarticulately.

"Uh- Sir…Professor. The second reason…Well…. I-I cannot think of another one unless you were to use it on Ms. Granger."

The class looked both at Hermione and Malfoy. This sexual joke led to the entire class speaking from their lips the same noise and sounds that were present after a firework show.

Professor Iceus held a small grin on his face, and began walking with his slight limp toward malfoy's table. For the longest time, after Professor Iceus had stopped before Malfoy, there seemed to be a staring contest between the two.

Then, Professor Iceus spoke. "Three hundred points from Slytherin." He said, then beginning to walk back to the front of the class once again. Malfoy was at shock at what had happened. It was a contest to win glory and greatness, the house cup was a high honor. Malfoy stood up in his chair and pointed to Professor Iceus. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S UNFAIR!"

Professor Iceus turned about, then replied. "You know you are absolutely right. Three hundred thousand points from Slytherin." Malfoy couldn't believe his ears, had he heard him right. Three hundred thousand points? They would have to get at least a hundred points to them each lesson if they were to be in the low negatives. Small noises came from Malfoy's throat, it seemed he was unable to speak.

"Oh yes, and Mr. Malfoy. Don't go insulting people who are twice the woman you are." Iceus concluded.

Again the student whole looked at Malfoy, as he slumped down in his chair, unable to hold in the greatness of what had just happened before him. Hermione smiled at Iceus, though his back was still turned to them. She whispered a soft, sweet, thank you to him.

"Now. What is my second use for this cane of mine?" Iceus asked, beginning to turn around.

Hermione swiftly raised her hand, whereas Draco decided it would be better to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day. For the week perhaps.

Professor Iceus looked to Hermione, and smirked. "Yes?" he asked pointing to her. Hermione lowered her hand and proceeded with her clever answer that she was always prepared for.

"Your cane is used for your wand as well, I do believe." The other students were bewildered, they looked at her and whispered to one another "what?" "That can't be!" and many other assortments of new thoughts that it couldn't possibly be the right answer.

"Right you are. Ten points to Gryffindor. She is absolutely correct. One last question before I dismiss this class because Mr. Malfoy had taken so much time out of discussing what is to come of this class in the not to distant future. My last question is: What am I?-oh and Ms. Granger you are welcome, and let some of the lesser students answer this one."

Hermione was bewildered like the rest of the class, what had she said to Professor Iceus? No one had heard her, and no one was allowed to talk to the teachers before school had actually begun.

Harry raised his hand, confident that he knew the answer well. A few other hands raised high into the air. Professor Iceus, looked at all of them and then pointed to Crabbe, beside Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"A vampire?"

Professor Iceus sighed, "No." then he pointed to another, to Ron this time.

"a dwarf?"

Professor Iceus laughed at this, as well as the class did at his answer as well. Ron leaned back in his chair, looking down. He wasn't trying to be funny.

"No. Now I shall give you all a good hint. I am two things."

Many hands went down. Harry's still stood high in the air, as well as two other students. Professor Iceus looked at Harry and pointed to him.

"Yes? Mr. Potter?"

"You are an- Elf?" he asked.

"Number one is right, good job, lad. Alright, the second one may be for the Slytherin side of this group to answer. Mostly because your parents are all-"

Everyone in school knew that most of the Slytherin parents worked for the Lord Voldemort. It was true what most of them were, indeed as dark as some could get. Each hand on the Slytherin side raised their hands, except for three in the back.

"Yes, you there, with all the cat hair." Professor Iceus pointed to Patty. She answered as rudely as she looked, so the answer wasn't all too nice. "You're a freakin' Death Eater!" she screamed at him. Which was uncalled for.

"Yes. You're right. I was one," Professor Iceus looked at the sundial in the side of his classroom. "Ah students, you must be off."


	2. Duel Between Teachers

CH. 2 The duel between teachers.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of Professor Iceus's class, feeling rather pleased about their new Dark Arts teacher, as they were the many years before. It was apparent that they would like their new teacher.

"He's got a limp though," Ron state, "wonder what made him a cripple?"

"True it is, he must have a fascinating story about it." Hermione said, still feeling proud that a teacher stood up for her once, it was a flattering feeling. Although the constant thought that Malfoy had started all of that was a depressing feeling.

"Should we go ask him? Besides, he was a Death Eater afterall, let us ask him why he changed so suddenly." Harry asked the other two, beginning to turn around. Like in every adventure that they had had, It was always the Dark Arts teacher who would give them their next assignment to save the wizarding world once again. As they began to enter the door, back into Professor Iceus's chamber, a familiar voice sounded from within. Snape no doubt was talking to Iceus.

"Now Iceus, it is not like Dumbledore to keep two of the Dark Lord's men around here." Snape said, in his usual spine shivering tone.

"I'm well aware of this Snape, don't mind if I call you that. I have changed since last we met on the grounds of Lord Voldemort. In any case, I do not bow before his darkness now that Harry Potter has routed his forces at every turn that they intend to attack. Personally, should Harry learn anything more about the dark arts, he will be a force to be reckoned with. Personally, I would prefer to be a teacher of the Light than a servant of the Darkness when Harry rises to challenge Lord Voldemort. His skills are nearing completion. Wouldn't you agree Snape?"

Harry cracked the door farther to see what was unfolding before their eyes. They saw Snape standing before Iceus, pointing at him as if he were giving a lecture. Iceus on the other hand was leaning back in his chair behind his desk with a clear glass of wine in his hand. He seemed almost too relaxed for anyone being lectured by Snape.

"Hmm. Yes, I agree that Potter is gaining great speed. However, if he is to become like the Aurors he wishes to become. Should he, he wouldn't excel in my potions class, that's for sure."

Iceus laughed lightly, "I didn't excel at potions either Snape. Look at me now, I'm about the equivalent to an Auror on the Dark side of this war. I've changed, just as you have. Much as how Sirius did, although he was never for the Darkness now was he, didn't have to do much changing." Harry's heart lurched at hearing about his dead Godfather; it was almost too much for him to bear. Iceus continued.

"Now, I intend to teach him everything that he would need to know should he want to become one of them. Don't worry, he should be accepted with open arms to all the other Aurors. Besides, few of the Aurors had any use for Potions."

"I think you will disagree about that Iceus." A soft swish of a wand was heard. It wasn't unusual for Snape to pull free his wand at any given moment. Hermione gave a small gasp, then quickly shut her mouth with both of her hands. Harry and Ron looked back at her as if she were insane to do such a thing.

"Snape, need I remind you that I know more about using a wand than you do?" Iceus took a last drink of the wine within the glass, then set it down on the desk. He then began to reach for his cane, but Snape had him cornered there as he pointed his wand at his hand.

Iceus spoke up again. "You have become much better than I thought you would have become. Well done Snape, although wand drawing isn't exactly my forte'. Do you wish to challenge me to a duel? To see who is the better of the Darkness to serve the light?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, and put his wand away. "You lead first, old friend."

Iceus stood then began walking with the limp that he always had. Harry Ron and Hermione stood up and began to walk away from the door, acting as though they had just recently passed by this room.

The door burst open behind them, Iceus and Snape trotted out and began to enter the grand courtyard. "Now Snape, most of your students congregate around this place after class so, let us have the deciding factor here?" Iceus suggested.

Harry began to slow as he watched Iceus talking to Snape. He turned, as did Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger, please join us in the courtyard we have something great to show you. Your potions teacher will be accepting a cruel fate, it seems." Iceus easily convinced Hermione to watch. She was blushing at his locks of silky hair that fell lightly around him. Her eyes twinkled as she accepted. "Y-yes. I will join-I mean- watch you."

Harry and Ron agreed as well, though half-heartedly. "Yes, sure."

"Oh, to all three of you. If you wish to speak to me, don't hesitate. Ah, the ol' courtyard." Apparently Iceus heard this as well, it was astonishing that he did, and remembered the school after these few long years.

Snape led on, and took his position down on the far end of the courtyard. "Students! It is with my dearest sympathy that your new Dark Arts teacher will be leaving much earlier than expected." Snape called out to all the students around. Each of them crowded about, knowing full well that a duel was about to begin. The students made a narrow alley for both the teachers on each side.

"Oh no! What ever shall I do? Students? I call for aid? No? Well then, I guess I'll have to defeat this old man by myself I suppose, with the ease that a first year could defeat this wretched old heathen. You have tolerated him long enough, and I will defeat him for you." Iceus was doing a little acting as his beginning/accepting speech was happening. Some of the Ravenclaw students laughed at knowing the sarcasm within his words.

"I, from Slytherin, shall challenge you!" Snape called out pulling free his wand at the ready.

"Then I, from Ravenclaw shall accept your challenge and smite you!" Iceus pulled up his cane, then pulled free a wand made of oak, with runes all around it. The unsheathing of Iceus's wand was as if he were pulling free a sword.

"I'll let you go first, Snape. How about we use some of the more advanced spells. None of the more children spells. No Unforgivables either." The students giggled at seeing the adults making rules as if it were a game played by small children.

Snape nodded to the rules then waved his wand around a little in a circular motion. "Lumen flamma!" Iceus slightly widened his eyes, at watching this. A white flame shot forth at Iceus, he lowered his wand and called back. "Atrum gelu!" A black sheets of ice shot forth and consumed the flame in moments, as it sizzled the air around it until it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Lumen laedo ledo!" Snape called again, sending a beam of light at Iceus. He couldn't block from this, and hit him head on sending him back into the open corridor leading to the Grand Courtyard.

Iceus hit the stone wall with a thud, and fell to the ground hard. Snape smirked at himself, and watched Iceus shake his head and stand up again. "Ha, very good Snape. Inundantia!" This time a transparent flood of water came shooting out of Iceus's wand, flooding Snape, and sending him to the ground.

As the water subsided, Snape gasped for air, rubbed his eyes and shook the hair away from his face. "Avada Incurro!" This was a spell similar to the Avada Kedavra of the unforgivable spells. Iceus watched in slight horror, "this will hurt." A white light shot at Iceus, again the feeling of being thrown and hitting the stone wall surged through every aching part in the Elf's body. The pain continued even after he had hit the wall.

Iceus Growled at Snape and the pain, now for his counter curse. "Multinavitas." Multiple bolts of energy shot from Iceus's wand and hit Snape repeatedly in various areas, ending the spell. Snape lay sprawled on the ground, gasping for air.

Iceus fell to the ground again, shook off the pain from his face and stood up. Unusually he walked normally, for a crippled man. "So much for your victory speech, Snape." Iceus said, standing over Snape. "Iceus Frostus." Iceus said, pointing his wand at each of Snape's limbs as he lay on the ground. To each of them, a large amount of ice formed on to the ground, sealing him there for some time.

"I think, I win don't you think Professor?" The students of Ravenclaw, who heard this, roared out at Iceus's victory. Iceus smiled at himself, picked up his sheath for his wand, and began to limp once again. "Sir?" one student asked from Hufflepuff. "Uh- why are you limping now? Weren't you a cripple?"

Iceus placed a hand on the boy's cheek; it seemed as though his hand had turned completely to Ice. "Deception is a good key in battle, remember that young one." Professor Iceus then trodden off into his office once again, seeming to be as calm as ever, it seemed he did not feel any pain at all. Any normal man would have been going to the nurse, Madam Pomfrey. Then the remembrance to all the students that day, he was an Elf.


	3. The Spirit May Be Wounded, But can the B...

Chapter 3: The spirit may be wounded, but can the body endure?

After a few days had passed for initiation to be all done and finished with, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to pay Professor Iceus a well deserved visit. Considering all the talk about Snape having to wait many hours and endure excruciating sunburns from Professor Iceus's spells, Snape was no less back to his normal self, if not worse.

As Harry and his friends once again entered the chamber again, they all saw that all the desks had been moved aside, and were making a large area where stood Iceus. His shirt was off, which exposed his rippling muscles, which could not be seen so easily behind his clothing. His ears, which used to be hidden were sprouted beyond the extent of his scull and were pointed sharply at least five inches above his skull. He wore blue leather pants, which showed that his leg muscles were very well developed. Little else was worn, except that his hair was draped down into a ponytail.

Hermione held back a gasp, which could have been easily, something else. Iceus's ears twitched, and he turned his head a little so that his peripheral vision could see the three staring at him. "Ah, you've arrived in time for my show. Ms. Granger, please try to keep your breaths steady next time we meet?"

Once again, each of them could not get used to the fact that he could hear very far, very quickly, seamlessly.

"Inimicus genero." Iceus said, then appearing all around him were six uniformed men, each holding a wand pointed at him. All, of which, Harry noted, were familiar Death Eaters. Iceus turned to Harry, then closed his eyes and flexed his torso. Hermione could barely hold in a squeal for him. Appearing in both of his hand was a long wooden staff, this too like his clothing was blue as well, but seemed to be frozen. The staff bore symbols much like his wand did, almost exactly. Which occurred to him too, that he didn't have his cane with him.

Iceus took his staff into both hands, and quickly slammed it into the nearest Death Eater; a bright blue light emitted when he had smashed the Death Eater's face. He fell to the ground. The other five death eaters pointed their wands and began their incantations for his death. "Avada-" they all said as one. Iceus then looked up and leapt into the air as the final words ended. "-Kedavra!" Bright lights emitted from one another, shooting at one another. A few falls to the ground like the first did.

Iceus landed on the ground, and slammed another hit to the nearest death eater. Two left. Iceus, pointed his staff head at one of them, and jolted it forward; not having to say anything shot out a flood like he did to Snape. The Death eater fell to the ground, and quickly received a twirling hit to the face.

The final Death Eater, who was Lucious Malfoy, without a doubt, called forth Avada Kedavra. Iceus pulled his staff closer to him, and held it diagonally across his chest. The beam hit the staff, and seemed to be absorbed by the staff itself. It seemed that Iceus was in a great deal of pain to be blocking the attack. Once it had ended, Iceus twirled about, and swung the staff horizontally. This was new to Harry, for the head of the staff seemed to turn into the blade of a sword and cut through Malfoy like a knife through hot butter.

Soon after finishing all the illusion Death Eaters, they disappeared as if they were dusts in a high gust of wind. Iceus stood, and used the staff to propel him toward the three of them who watched dumbfounded. Iceus snapped his fingers and his staff disappeared into nothingness, as it had a moment before.

"Any questions?" Iceus asked as he took a concealed towel from a windowsill and padded his face.

Hermione spoke first. "How can you use a staff- Professor?" She smiled an innocent smile, she looked astoundingly beautiful.

"I think you should be able to figure out that answer, Ms. Granger."

She giggled, and then spoke again as Harry and Ron watched. "Well, Staves have only been given to those of high magical power, which means that you are a high ranking wizard, correct?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Which could only mean that-you were once a possible 'general' for Voldemort?"

"Right you are, and you need not say more. Yes, I was, and I regret it with my full heart. You see, since I was a 'general' or the one who must not be named, he did not appreciate having a staff user on his committee. So, in short after a while of being sent on blue milk runs, I've left his side to somewhere I can do some work. As an Auror, for the Light of Harry Potter's will and power. By the way Ms. Granger, how is it that young attractive girl like you get into Gryffindor? Ravenclaw would have been well suited for you."

Hermione blushed. "I-I don't know…. And thank you Professor."

"Hey, Teachers aren't supposed to do that to students!" Ron stated.

"Really now? So I cannot comment on her, at all? I would think she would need it after all the hard work she's put in, and being insulted by most of the other teachers here. Pity them Ms. Granger. Your future will- damn. Alright children off you go now, go off now."

It would seem Professor Iceus wanted to hide something, but what was it? Hermione persisted, "What is it professor? About my future?" she had a questioning look on her face; Harry and Ron followed after her.

Iceus sighed, then walked slowly back to his desk. He then sat in the comfortable leather chair that was open to him, and leaned back. "Please take a seat." Three chairs suddenly moved from the desks that were pushed aside, and stopped just behind the three.

"I can see the future. Remember my small talk about Ms. Trelawney on the first day? Yes, well, as stupid as she still is I excelled in her class and now know full well what the future will bring. Although, most of it isn't true, I'm afraid. Should everything be going on the correct course, then that track of life will be taken. Should something else happen then a new action will be made. It is forever written in the Temple of the elements, as you all well know. Now, a great wizard is always on the move at planning what is in store for the entire world, as we know it. Fortunately it is not Voldemort. Now, because I know about divination very well, I know a thing or two about what will happen to you in the future."

"So what is my future, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Iceus sighed again, then answered. "Your future is still very clouded, but should everything go as planned, you and Ron here will-uh-shall we say reminisce?"

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison, then looking at one another then back to Professor Iceus.

"In other words, you two will be falling desperately in love. I cannot say for sure about children or marriage yet, so at least there you get to relax. The both of you I expect."

Hermione was taken into shock; Ron on the other hand turned twenty shades of red, including his hair color. Harry then spoke up next.

"What about my future professor?"

"You. I think you already know from listening in on my conversation with Snape those few days ago. I think you'll enjoy your future, I really do."

Harry took a step back, his dreams had come true, and he would become an Auror. Hermione stared at Iceus while Ron stared at Hermione, scanning his eyes over her, again and again.

"Well then, is there anything else you three wished to ask?" Iceus asked, beginning to stand.

"Yes, actually. Where is your cane? Don't you need one?" Ron asked.

"Well Mr. Weasly I like to keep my enemies on their toes. Deception is always a good thing to have in a battle. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I see, and why weren't you using your cane during that fight a minute ago?"

"Because, I am more formidable with a staff than a wand, that is why I was able to be damaged a little by Snape's Abilities. When I went to school here, in my last year like you, I was given the choice of using a staff in the middle of the year. During which, I knew full well that all the greatest wizards of our time used a staff. Even Dumbledore uses one, though you never noticed it. So I took the job, and Ms. Granger here has seen only half the work that needed to be done with it. Believe me, Hermione you will be offered, and I do suggest you take it. But, you will have to choose wisely, for the staff will bring you power, and without it will bring you joy. Ah, it is almost time for lunch, now off with you." Iceus stood and shooed them off, out the door, then shut and locked it quickly.

"He sent us off rather quickly now didn't he?" Ron said, walking beside Harry down the open corridor toward the Great Hall.

"Did you even understand what he was talking about Hermione?" Harry asked. Seeming more questionable than ever.

"Yes, I understood."

"What he was saying Hermione, not what his physical appearance is." Ron said, intending on insulting Hermione about obsessing over the new Dark Arts teacher.

"You keep quiet! He is a great wizard mind you! And I understood everything he said, unlike you two who need to ask me about the simplest things like how a werewolf changes into a human again. Really." Hermione stormed off, in front of them and speed walked to the front doors of the great hall.

"Hope she isn't like this for the next week." Ron commented.


	4. Death of a Student

Ch. 4 – Death of a Student

After a few months had passed in the great Hogwarts castle, the Dark Arts class was at least one week ahead of everyone else. During which time, they had reviewed, life, death, ancient incantations, history, and just now started on Elves. The usual first class, with Gryffindor and Slytherin started just as usually, and calmly.

"Good day class." Iceus said, trotted down the elaborate staircase, like he did on their first day. The Gryffindor side replied dully as they had the entire month, the Slytherins mostly rested their heads in their hands attempting or acting to stay awake.

"Today, we learn about the Elven ways. Now I know I'm supposed to teach you the dark arts, and all this flimflam on protecting yourselves, but it seems to me that if you are to meet a new creature, a hostile one, you'll know exactly what to do. Now, tell me, why are the elven race a danger to the wizarding world?"

Three hands went up, the usual Hermione's went up as soon as he had ended the question. Like usual, Iceus ignored the other two and went for Hermione's hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione lowered her hand and answered as if it were a page from her book. "The elven race is so dangerous because of their unique abilities to hear much farther and clearer than humans. Also they are skilled assassins at birth, being able to move silently among their prey. It is said that a normal Elf is capable of slaying ten wizards in a single breath. They are also incredibly intelligent and can sprint at twenty miles per hour. That is nearly equal to that of a Centaur." Hermione finished, leaving a few children gasping at the unknown horrors standing before them as their teacher.

"Very good, I couldn't have done better. Two points to Gryffindor." Iceus said, stepping back a little, beginning to explain the lesson.

"Now, I know my race is a danger to society, as is the Ministry of Magic," A few students laughed, "but know that I would not kill any human unless provoked. That is the pact that was made quite a long time ago by your wizarding kind and my kind. Which states clearly in your books in page two seventy-three, if I recall correctly. Who can read the rules of the truce?" A few more hands shot up, but Hermione's didn't this time. Her book was clearly open, and judging from her bookmark she had nearly finished the book. Iceus supposed that she would let the other classmates answer.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom." Iceus called and pointed.

Neville stood and held his book before him beginning to read. "The-The truce was that…. The Council of the Elders would give the Elves their land if- if they would agree to not slay any more Wizards. Basically that's what it says."

Professor Iceus nodded, "yes, hmm. Longbottom, you are reading the summary I want you to read the truce itself just below it. It's rather short."

Neville nodded shakily then began to read again.

"We the Council of Elders hereby grant all elves the lands of any forest inhabited in this world. We surrender our forces and lower our wands to you. However to ensure the standing of this truce to keep your homelands safe forever and always, we ask you to lower your blades and not slay any Wizard traveling through your lands. Unless he or she invokes hostility, thereby, ending the pact for that wizard and only that wizard or witch. Signed by R-Richard Fandora, Veronica Steward, and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore is on here sir?" Neville asked looking up from his shaking book.

"Yes, I will explain later. Now read the last bit to me." Iceus declared, sitting on his desk.

"Uh-yes, well that was the wizard's who signed it. And –uh- the Elven people who signed it were: Lako Yisteri, Delka of the Oak, Iceus Demarkus." At reading the last name, everyone looked in surprise at Professor Iceus. He merely sat there on his desk, watching the wide eyes of most of the students watching him.

Iceus took a breath, then stood from his desk. "Yes it is true. I did sign it myself, and so did Dumbledore. Because as you all should know well, that Dumbledore is extremely old, and ages much more elderly than most Wizards should. We elves though, age very slowly as you see. I may only look to be somewhere in my twenties when I am truly somewhere in the thousand ages. We signed that treaty because they, the wizards had the power to-" Suddenly Iceus stopped, and looked at a Slytherin whispering to her friend to her left: "Iceus is a girl's name."

"Taylor." Iceus said, this was indeed a rare occasion to hear Professor Iceus use a student's first name. Most of the students looked back at Taylor, a Slytherin, whose appearance at any place would make the faces of stone turn away.

"Yeah, professor? What do you want?"

"Why don't you recite the code of Wizard's and Elves for us? I'm a little daft at hearing today."

"Longbottom just told you!"

"Pardon what was that?" Iceus was acting very well now, making Taylor extremely frustrated. She picked up the book and read it quickly, almost too fast for anyone to understand.

"Very good Taylor, I'm very well impressed. However, can you tell me what the fourth sentence down means?"

"Hostility?" Taylor showed a few signs of fear, yet she still didn't understand.

"I've done nothing to you, Taylor. Tell me, why that comment was made?"

"Because I'm right!"

Iceus smiled, then began walking toward her, very slowly. "Tell me, can you define right and wrong, Taylor?" She slowly shook her head. She knew, but preferred to not know than to give a wrong answer.

"Really now, that's a shame, then I guess you shouldn't belong in this class now then should you. I'll send you back to the fourth years, how's that sound."

The other children were shocked to hear this. It was an old tradition, yet rarely ever used on students, yet Professor Iceus used it very quickly. Taylor replied in defiance. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT? I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS! AND I KNOW THAT YOU WHAT YOU TRULY ARE, A FREAK!"

Taylor moved from her seat and roared at Professor Iceus moving ever closer to each word being said. "A FREAK, YOU ARE A FREAK DAMMIT! A BLOODY FREAK!"

Iceus smiled as she reached his chest, she looked up to him, a glare in her eyes. "Students, now you will know what it means to oppose an elf." Iceus said to the class, each student moved aside and, stared directly at both of the figures staring at one another.

Iceus spoke first. "Now, Taylor I think you would like to, SIT DOWN!" Iceus raised a hand, and held out his palm to her outstretched before her nose. With a small jolt from his hand, it seemed that a force sent her back into her seat, with incredible speed.

Just as she was about to land back into her chair, the students suddenly saw a glimpse of Iceus suddenly appear before Taylor as she flew through the air, screaming as she flipped around. Iceus leapt up, at least ten feet, and twirled about a sidekick with his right foot into her stomach. The force again sent her far off, now in the direction of his desk. She could not scream now, she had the air taken from her lungs. As she nearly hit Iceus's desk, and possibly smashed it to bits, Iceus returned, and caught her.

Taylor began to catch her breath, when Iceus threw her aside, and onto the floor with a thud. She coughed, and spat on the floor, she looked up at him. "YOU…BASTARD…" Iceus looked down at her, reached out a hand, aimed for her, and pulled it toward him. A very long wand, at least twenty inches in length came from her robes and into his hand. "I know I am." Iceus said.

Iceus then threw the wand on the ground in her reach. "Let us see if you can defeat your Dark arts teacher with what you know? Or will you surrender and return to your seat and never speak of my name again."

She stood, and took her wand. It would be foolish and stupid to attack him. She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned away, as if it were the greatest insult this world had ever seen. "Oh and by the way, Taylor," Iceus started, "Taylor seems like a male name to me, don't you think?"

Taylor turned, "THAT IS IT!" She pointed her wand directly at him. Iceus smiled, happily that she was about to kill out of defense and not for attack, the glory of it all to kill off a higher ranking wizard.

"You sure you want to do this?" Iceus asked, smirking at her, standing straight and tall.

"Taylor," Harry started, "Don't do this! Quit now, ignore him!" Harry attempted to talk her out of her death wish, but she wouldn't listen. "I will kill him. I will kill him." She whispered to herself.

"DIE!" she roared at him, before calling the incantation. "Avada Kedavra." She called forth, sending the unforgivable curses to Iceus. "Ha!" she said as the curse ended, seeing no trace of Iceus anywhere. "I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM! OH YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" She celebrated, and played a fake little song with it to. Hermione gasped, and held her hands to her mouth. Tears began to form from her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Ron bit his lower lip while Harry merely stared. Avada Kedavra was indeed the killing curse, harry thought, but didn't incinerate anyone in its path.

A laugh came from behind Taylor, a very familiar laugh. She turned quickly, and found that it was her worst fears reunited now. Professor Iceus stood before her now, holding his ice staff with both his hands clenched tightly around it. "The time for valuing your life has come to an end." Iceus said, gently. His eyes turned completely blue, his muscles tightened as he pulled back the staff and slammed the side of it into her abdomen. Blood sprayed from Taylor's mouth at the intensity of the hit. She doubled over, and fell to the ground, hurling blood and the material of breakfast onto the stone floor. "Everyone stand back, this may get a little messy." Each student hid behind one another, keeping an eye out for what was going to happen next. Professor Iceus pointed his staff at Taylor's chest. "No formal good byes? Alright then…Quasso Seorsum." A thin tan lazer like beam shot from his staff, and entered her chest. Apparently she didn't feel anything, she was still standing doubled over, hurling. Her face began to become like stone, it began to become more solid by the second. "NOOO!" she shrieked as the stone covered her mouth, and the rest of her. Then a small crack appeared at the base of her neck. It grew rapidly, faster and faster. It then separated her head from her shoulders, then her legs from her torso and the joints to every point in her body. Without much warning, and as the statue of her began to fall, she exploded all over the room, parts and pieces of her everywhere.

"Hmm…seems to be all the time in this class, ladies and gentlemen. I will see you another day." Iceus said, his eyes back to their normal color, and his staff nowhere to be seen.

Each student, left very solemnly and quietly, they did have a class session. They witnessed an execution. Hermione stared at the floor, wide eyed, and did not look up for the longest time afterward, no one did after that class.


	5. Betrayl

Ch: 5

The Rooms are Filled, Both of Them

The ending feeling of light speed had worn off not too long ago. Once the ship had landed, Onin felt a great surge of familiarity. Solid ground felt so good to Onin. He had all his things already prepared and set once the ship had landed on the grassy land below. The others on the other hand were beginning to ready their things once the ship had landed safely.

The girls all had their baggages under and in each arm, while the other two boys carried their hand bags with ease. Onin smiled at the fact that the girls had to pack that much for a mission to a waring planet.

Onin stepped forward and observed Yavin 4. It was a forest planet from the looks of it. Onin sighed, he had always loved the plants, trees, nature in general. With this war going on, there would be a possibility that many of these lush trees would be blasted apart. Such is life, he told himself.

There was a presence around him, he felt it within the force. Someone was coming, no real powers of the force came from the signal, but something was coming. Onin placed a hand on the closest lightsaber, War. Onin searched around, he did find the source of the 'someone'. It was a man coming from one of the temples, not far away from where they had landed.

The man was wearing an officers uniform and held a small gun at his side. He had a stern face, and a strong build. He walked quickly toward the group.

"Are you the six that were sent here by the Jedi council?" he said, saluting to Onin. Onin let go of the lightsaber at his side and saluted back.

"I am the assumed leader of this group. What happens to be the problem here?" Onin replied, lowering his hand.

"Come with me." the officer said.

"Pardon me, sir. I think we'd like to order a baggage carrier and a room before we are to embark on any sort of arrangement for our needs. If that is possible." Onin said.

The officer reached behind him and took out a small communicator. "We need a baggage carrier here." He said into it, then quickly put it back into it's rightful place.

It was as quick as a flash, a hovering slate of steel approached the six, and awaited patiently for them to dispose of their luggage. Onin put down his bag, and approached the officer and stood next to him. The others did the same, and placed their baggage on the cart, and stood by the officer.

Once all the unloading was complete, the hovering cart zoomed away and back into the temple.

"Now, officer. You may explain what is happening here." The officer began to move toward the temple, the others followed closely behind to hear what he had to say.

"As i assume you've been briefed, there is a revolution going on. The people of this planet seem justice from taxes, and other things that they see as injustice toward them. We were sent here many years ago to keep the peace with these plain and easy going people. All we need you to do is sign a treaty with them, and we can leave them with the planet to themselves."

As he finished, they had passed underneath the temple's double doors, that had started closing behind them.

"So this treaty is to leave these people to fend for themselves for their own sakes without the republic to give a care about what happens to them?" Onin asked.

"Yes. We have little need for a place like this." the officer replied.

Onin sighed. "Why haven't you signed the treaty yet? Why do you need the Jedi to help you with this?"

"Because the peasants don't want to sign it and they have military power to go on a campaign against the republic. We need the Jedi to show supreme power to them. That's all."

"We of the Jedi are not soldiers, mind you. We will do as you ask, but until we get the treaty signed, you will have no aid from me or any other of the five with me. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now. Since we have been briefed on this subject, we will not begin until tomorrow morning. Show us to our rooms, and we six will discuss what we will do." Onin said.

"But you've arrived just this morning!" The officer said, turning about and looking Onin right in the eyes.

"You dare to oppose the will of a Jedi Knight? My answer will be in the morning. And i bid you good day sir."

"You've only just arrived!"

"and you don't think that we can just leave here too?"

That shut the officer up, and straightened him.

"Good day sir. Now please show me to my room, as well as my comrades." Onin said turning and walking off, followed by his other Jedi peers.

"Yes sir." the officer said, acting enthusiastic.

The two rooms that they were led to were quite large in size. Each had their own bed in the room, a kitchen, a bathroom, much like a hotel. The girls would sleep in one room and the males would sleep in the other. On one side of each room was a door to either room. So coming and going was easy.

Becky, Laura, and Sam took a small tour of their room before going into the males room for their own conference.

The two males and Onin sat down on the floor and began to relax. The girls entered soon after, and took their positions.

"Well now. I've already stated my opinion. Let me ask yours." Onin asked.


	6. Truth Be Told

Ch 6:

Betrayal with Haste

"Well, i agree with you Onin, i guess we'd need an extra day to think this over and what not." the first of the males to say, sitting next to Onin.

The second male spoke up, "I think we could get started some time tonight, then continue in the morning."

The three girls whispered to one another, deciding what to do on their own and present their own answer. They finished momentarily.

"uh, two things. First, we agree with whatever Onin has to say." The girls giggled as they said it in unison. They continued. "And that Onin should be our leader."

Onin cocked an eyebrow. "May i ask why?" He asked.

"You just seem like a leader to us, Onin. I'm sure you two agree?" Becky said, pointing to the two males.

They nodded in agreement, Onin watched them. He sighed, looked to the ground. It took him a minute to respond.

"Alright, if i do assume leadership of this troop, we agree to my orders, alright. Since you have appointed me leader for various reasons, we will wait until morning when we are prepared. Besides a good day of rest from the work of a Jedi would be good for us."

Each of them nodded in understanding. Then looking at each other expecting them to do something to break the uneasy silence that followed.

Onin stood, then made his way out the door.

It was a few hours later, Onin had gone to sit at the top of the temple, and watch the land around him. He could hear sounds of machines going, blasters being fired, and screams in the far distance. He knew he would become used to that sound soon enough.

He took in a few breaths and stared at the scenery a while longer.

"So there you are!" Becky's voice sounded behind him.

"Mhm." Onin replied. He didn't feel like talking, of course he never did feel like talking at any time of his life.

Becky sat next to him, and looked at what he had been looking at. It wasn't long before she turned her head and attempted to look into Onin's eyes.

Onin sighed, and continued to stare off. He knew full well that Becky was batting her eyes at him, and trying to catch his eye.

"You don't talk much do you, Onin?"

"I told you before, there is nothing for me to say at this time. I apologize for being so blunt, but, it is the way i am."

"I know."  
"Then why did you come up here knowing i probably wouldn't be social?" Onin asked, turning his head to look at Becky.

"Because of a chance."

Onin turned his head back. "A chance." He whispered to himself.

There was a moment in silence. Becky broke it, of course.

"Hey, uh, Onin? How good are you with those twin lightsabers of yours?"

"If you are asking me to prove myself to you, then you are gravely mistaken."

"No actually, we have a few guards that are not exactly as friendly as i think they might be." Becky said, turning around.

Onin turned too, what he saw were four armed guards. All pointing their blasters at them.

"Well now, wasn't this easy? We ask for aid, and we get four Jedi knights to aid us. Now all we need to do is get the entire council here, and destroy this planet. God it was so easy."

Onin showed no sign of amazement, while Becky was nearly horrified.

"So this was your plan all along, was it? Tell me, do you really think that you can defeat two Jedi Knights, just by the looks of yourselves i think you need at least ten more to take me down." Onin taunted.

Becky looked at Onin as though he were insane.

"Heh, i doubt it." the guard said, then continued quickly after. "Fire!"

Onin used the force to pull up his two lightsabers and flick them on instantly. The buzz the screeched as the weapon drew itself out immediately deflected on laser shot and hit one of the guards. Onin charged forward, deflecting the bolts coming at him. He had little time to check up on Becky, she was apparently doing fine since her lightsaber was lit and doing battle. Onin deflected some more bolts, and came into range with the first guard. Onin twirled about and struck the guards neck, decapitating the guard instantly. Two left. Onin leapt forward thrust into the third guard, then finally twisting the blade out and swiping Peace into the last guard.

Onin took in a few breaths, then turned off the twin lightsabers.

"Does that answer your question?"

Becky stood there frozen, still holding the lightsaber in her hands. In a matter of seconds the guards were all dead, and she barely even saw anything coming.

"Becky? Answer me!"

It was then that she seemed to have awoken.

"What?"

"C'mon, the others, make sure their alright. I'll follow you! Go now!" Onin commanded. She nodded, flicked off the lightsaber, hooked it to her belt and ran down the temple walls.


	7. Unicorn Staff

Ch. 7- Angelic Staff of the Unicorn

The next day, the Gryffindor common room picture door was opened suddenly during the mid morning hours. Albus Dumbledore stepped through, and looked at the faces that were reassured that it was not a Dark one, as it had been in the past. "Where is Ms. Granger?" his old voice asked the few students who were about, who began looking around the room. "I am here, Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said sweetly descending the staircase and wearing her usual casual clothing.

"Come with me." He said, beginning to walk out of the door or the Fat Lady, followed closely by Hermione. She knew all too well what she was going to receive. "Are you – nervous at all, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked, still keeping his eyes on the corridor before him to Iceus's classroom.

"Not at all professor, I don't think I should be." Hermione replied, a grin spreading upon her face. Dumbledore looked at her, as he opened the door to the room, "you've grown into a fine young lady, Mr. Weasly should be much more overjoyed." Dumbledore raised a hand, symbolizing that she go ahead of him. She entered, and saw that Iceus was standing in the middle of his class, with a table beside him with stacks of different colored staves, all different sizes too. She walked slowly, then stood before Iceus.

"Welcome, no doubt you know what is to happen?" Iceus asked. Hermione nodded innocently, she was so adorable. Iceus smirked, then grasped the first staff. "No much like Ollivanders you will decide which staff you will be accompanied with for the remainder of you life. It is a custom that a Ravenclaw teacher does this, rather than a normal wand seller. Are you ready?" Iceus asked, she nodded again.

Iceus picked up the first staff, it was surrounded by runes of Celtic cultures, and felt cold to the touch, much like Iceus's staff. She held it, and looked at a chair, and cleared her mind. It was a difficult thing to do, she had too many things on her mind at this point and time, with the year ending, her being a strategist, marriage to Ron. After ten minutes, her eyes closed, she reopened them and thrust the staff at a chair, it didn't so much as raddle, move or anything. A frown spread across her face where a glow of happiness once was. Disappointment was inevitable, yet, she placed the staff behind her, and looked at Iceus anxious for the next staff.

Iceus handed her the next one, "you'll know which one is yours before you even get to use it, so don't even worry about using it at all, just grasp it for a small amount of time, feel the power coursing through you, then decide."

This made a little more sense now, though she knew the last one wouldn't work for her anyway, never would it be in her style. She smiled at the joke she had made for herself, and grasped the staff that Iceus had handed her. It was as if someone had cut this one off of a branch, no real pattern at all.

She felt no power emitting from this one either, so she set it next to the one before. "How long does this usually take Professor?"

Iceus grasped the next staff, and handed it to her. "Mine took two days, yours should be within the hour I would expect."

"T-Two days?" She grasped the staff; a small amount of power flowed through her, yet it was an extreme small feeling within the pit of her soul. The staff itself was very light, as if made from bamboo. It had paint around it, as if a fire were attempting to engulf it. It was a beautiful formation she had to admit. She blinked, then stared at Iceus. "Professor? I feel a small power from this one, but, I'm not entirely sure this one is it."

"A small amount of power is good, now we know where to look. Let's see now. This one…appears to be made of a Very light wood," Iceus grasped it tightly, "and is very strong. Seems to me that this staff carries within it a few wisps of hair from a mare Unicorn. This is rare, Hermione, very rare…much like yourself."

"Um- thank you- professor." Hermione had stopped blushing when she was around Iceus, it was a habit that she had broken not too long ago.

Iceus took the staff, and searched through the staves, checking one or twice on the scroll that was hidden around the staves, seeming to be an inventory check.

He reached and moved a few away, and grasped another. "Ah, this one is also from a unicorn, let us try a male this time." As he handed it to Hermione she felt a strength arise within her. The staff was beautifully made, it seemed silver metal ran down it's sides, as if it were a fountain from the headpiece. It seemed to remind her of Unicorn blood from her first year, she remembered Harry telling her in secret that it was a very silvery texture. The headpiece set golden angel, lying down, so when pointed at an enemy it would seem the angel to be standing. It stood about six feet tall, the staff, and weighed nearly as much as the light one before. Hermione grasped it with both hands. A whirlwind swirled around her, it was a cooling sensation, nearly orgasmic. Her hair raised up and flew behind her, she felt all-powerful now.

"Well done Hermione, well done. You have found your staff for the remainder of your life, cherish it, like your true love. –Oh yes, and to get you along with your hard earned studies I'm giving you a time turner, I'm sure you know how to use it? This will come a great asset to you." Iceus handed Hermione the Time Turner.

Hermione looked up at Iceus, and grasped her staff harder, as if it were now a part of her. "Thank you, Iceus, for everything you have done for me."

"Aren't all your teachers like this?"

"No, sir. They are rather mean to me."

"I am sorry, Hermione. Here." Iceus slowly gave Hermione a light hug, she returned it, and rested her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating, him breathing; it felt good to feel this. She felt warmth that she had never felt before, she could not explain it. She began to cry, slowly, softly a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione," Iceus broke the hug, she didn't want it to end, "what is wrong?" He stared into her eyes and she into his. She wanted him, she needed him. She quickly, rushed her lips onto his, and kissed him passionately. She closed her eyes, and poured her every emotion into this kiss, she felt pure, and complete.

Iceus broke the kiss as he did the hug. "You are a very good kisser, Ms. Granger." She stared into his eyes again, she felt an utmost desire for him, and only him. "However, Ms Granger. I cannot return this love of yours. I have another that I have not quite relieved myself with. Please understand I hold you in the highest esteem, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in this school for many, many years now." Iceus walked off, then spoke again. "With that staff, let no one tell you otherwise, or let them answer to me."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, they fell streaming from her cheeks, and she looked imploringly into Iceus' eyes one last time. She turned, and slowly walked out of the door, as Dumbledore opened it for her. She left, crying he had hurt her like all the other teachers had, and she would not forgive him of that.

"Now, that wasn't all to nice, Iceus." Dumbledore said, as he closed the door behind her. Hermione stopped, and listened behind her.

"What would you have me do Albus?"

"I would expect you to get over Delka. She has been gone for many years now."

"You do not understand!"

"Do not question me to what I do not understand, young elf! I have seen more in this life than you will see in your immortal awareness will ever see."

Each of them raised their voices, Hermione listened intently. Delka? Oh yes, she remembered, the other elf that signed the treaty. But, why was Iceus- oh. She came to the realization that Delka was his love. But she was dead now.

"That I agree on, Headmaster. But you will not know about Elven love as I have! Had I known that Voldemort was the one who murdered her, I would have never joined him! You know that just as well as anyone here! Voldemort murdered her to get to me, after countless ages we had spent together, and after as many deaths I had committed to serve under the murderer of the one I love! As much as I would love to tear his heart out and hold it before him as he takes his last breath, I know that Potter will do it for me, make my victory even more spectacular. To have Voldemort beaten by a child and here he is all-powerful. Ah, the victory will be absolute!"

"And what of Hermione, will she be there to aid in your victory as well?"

"Of course."

"Good, good."

"She too will be feared by Voldemort too, much like yourself. You know this too?"

"Yes. Now I take my leave, Iceus, once this school year ends, make sure that those three become what you say they will, and then, and only then, will we wage our war. Good day, Iceus."

"Good day."

Hermione leapt up, and began running toward the array of staircases leading up to the Gryffindor common room. She sprinted, and nearly tripped on the first flight of stairs. She picked herself up and opened the picture door, and flung herself into the room. She gasped for breath, then gazed at the staff in her hand, it was remarkable. She took one last large breath and walked onward, into the populace of students to see her new weapon against the enemy.


End file.
